gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Brillanté
Biography Club Atlético Brillanté -pronounced Brie (as in the cheese) Shan't (as in the outdated verb) eh (as in the canadian interjection) is a Wood Elves team that made it's debut in the GITP Blood Bowl League on Season 6. Prior to that, Brillanté's team had a quite unsuccesful run as an amateur team, playing friendly matches, always visiting their opponent's stadiums, and very often at remote far away locations. Their record at such games was 0-15-1, the draw happening against an Ogre team whose Ogres where diagnosed with disentery from eating spoiled humans. The snotlings left where able to mount a fearful defense though. Accusations from Dwarven law enforcement agencies, that the team was but a front to an ellaborate operation to smuggle illegal mushrooms into different areas, prompted Catcher and Club President Betty to call upon up-and-coming thrower Wilson, as a reinformcement that would let the team be competitive in a higher standart, and apply for membership at the renowned GITP League. The inclusion of Xapi as a Manager is another move in that direction, giving the team a respectable stand as an actual, sort of profesional, Blood Bowl Team. GITP Season 6 Brillanté started Season VI with a bang, upsetting Season 5 veterans Murder Arson & Jaywalking with a 3-1 win, and incredibly, suffering no serious casualties. After an incredible first half of the season, ending with a 5-1-1 record, it seemed the elves had lost steam when, in the second half, they lost several matches to end with a 8-4-1 record overall. The loss of Wilson in mid season, and his replacement Sergio Denis in the Quarter Final Match seemed to doom the team to be trampled over on the Semifinal match, but the team came through, specially Star Catcher Salvat and rookie Thrower John Louis War, and the team took home the cup with a strong perfomance in the 4-1 final against Derk's Seductive Strut. Key Players The key players in Brillanté's lineup are: Betty, Club President and Catcher, known for his bad temper and violent mood swings. Wilson, Team Captain and Thrower, known for his general affability, colorful storytelling and motivational speeches. Wilson past away on the All Division match of Season VI, leaving his place as thrower to Sergio Denis, who had a brilliant run, and was considered as Offensive Rookie of the Year, until he was also killed on the field in the Quarter Final Match against the Sultans of Slaughter. Rookie Thrower John Louis War was fielded in the Semi Final and Final matches, and was, somehow, able to get the team to the Cup. Salvat, Betty's right hand and Catcher, known for his enciclopedic knowledge of unimportant things. Early in the Season, both catchers were "in the spotlight", bringing in important Touchdowns in equal shares. However, near the end of the Season and specially in the Playoffs, Salvat showed his Star Player material by scoring on all three matches, and scoring two consecutive Hat Tricks in the Semifinal and Final Matches, taking home an absolutely well deserved Offensive Rookie of the Year Award. Category:Wood Elves Category:Teams Category:Season VI